Strangelove
Strangelove is a character who appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. She is also the second heroine of the game. Hideo Kojima reveals that Strangelove is the person who was asking The Boss questions on the teaser site as well as the TGS trailer. He hasn't revealed much, though he does mention that, as the name implies, she has a "strange love." She is involved with the Peace Sentinels, and is the researcher who developed the Reptile AI for Basilisk/Peace Walker. Biography Early Life Exact details about her early life are not known, although it is known that she was acquainted with The Boss. After The Boss was killed by Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater, she began to hate him. Peace Walker She was recruited by the Peace Sentinels by Coldman for the Peace Walker project, commissioned to build the Mammal Pod, a highly advanced AI that is capable of handling complex decisions such as deciding to launch a retalitory nuclear strike. She chose The Boss to be the model, as she was "the most logical" of the minds to do so, and requested all information on The Boss in exchange for her help in the project. She later encounters Big Boss outside of the AI Facility in an environment similar to Rokovo Berej, the setting of The Boss and Snake's final battle, and after verbally telling him off for murdering "the woman she loved." She then directs him to the facility where she explains that she planned on reviving Big Boss as an AI. She then goads him into trying to deactivate the AI pod if he could. She later appears to do a systems check on the Mammal Pod, and discovers Snake inside the pod, alerting the Peace Sentinels of his presence. She later captures Big Boss and proceeds to torture him (although she personally feels disgusted with the philosophy of torture, as she is a scientist) with Laughing Rods. She tortured him for information on why he wanted to kill The Boss, doubting that it had anything to do with betraying the United States, due to the fact that Big Boss still has mementos on her. However, she allowed for Big Boss to keep her Film ID that he swiped from her before being arrested, suggesting that she wanted him to escape. Shortly afterwards, she discovered the final key to Mammal from him, ironically by him NOT answering to the torture. She later accompanies the Peace Sentinels to an American Missile Base in Nicaragua, and inputted the False Data directed towards the Mother Base. However, Ramon Galvez Mena, real name Vladimir Zadornov, broke into the base and demanded that she change the False Data to Cuba, threatening that he'll kill her as well as her Beloved if she doesn't comply. Shortly after Vladimir was arrested by the MSF and his plans halted (ironically by his allies, the FSLN group led by Amanda Valenciano Libre), she apologizes to Big Boss about how she treated him, and invites him to find out the answers about The Boss together from the AI. Unfortunately, while on their way to the Peace Walker unit, Coldman managed to activate Peace Walker, resulting in not only Cuba being targeted for a retalitory strike, but also causing NORAD and the Pentagon to panic about a possible Nuclear Attack from the Soviets due to the false data being leaked to their computer, forcing them to destroy Peace Walker (as Coldman died before he could reveal the abort code). After the fiasco, Strangelove apparently joins the Militaires Sans Frontieres/Outer Heaven. Trivia * The name is a reference to the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film Dr. Strangelove (or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb). The film's plot concerns the Cold War crisis and a possible nuclear apocalypse. Strangelove also bears some resemblance to Dr. Strangelove from the movie; both have short blond hair and wear similar sunglasses and black leather gloves. * In her appearence in Peace Walker, Strangelove will be voiced by Yumi Kikuchi in the Japanese version and in the English version will be voiced by Vanessa Marshall, who previously voiced the English versions of Olga Gurlukovich in MGS2 and EVA in Portable Ops. * In a recent gameplay trailer, there are enemies that Big Boss encounters on an American Base that are dressed in similar uniforms to Strangelove. A recently publicized english translation of the same trailer states that these are Soviet Soldiers, which may imply that Strangelove is Russian. * Strangelove was bisexual, as evidenced by her romantic fascination of The Boss as well as her implied attraction to Huey Emmerich. Gallery File:Mgspw092431.jpg File:Strangelove.jpg